This invention relates in general to ferritic stainless steels for deep drawing purposes and, more particularly, it pertains to methods for producing stainless steels of the type exemplified by AISI classification type 430 that can be used for deep drawing without an unsightly defect known as "ridging", "roping" or "washboard". Ridging manifests itself when the metals are unidirectionally rolled into sheet, strip or coil and occurs when such a product is subjected to cold forming operation such as deep drawing. Ridging is a condition that is characterized by the formation of alternate ridges and grooves, similar to corrugations, which are parallel to the rolling direction of the metals. This surface defect is of course detrimental to the appearance of the formed article, and expensive grinding and polishing operations are required to suitably improved the appearance. Another drawback to the use of the ferritic stainless steels in forming operations is their poor formability, particularly their deep drawability. Therefore these problems of ridging and formability are regarded as the major obstacles that must be overcome if the production of ferritic stainless steels is to expand significantly. It is an object of the invention to provide procedures of producing ferritic stainless steels free from ridging with excellent deep drawability, which are realized with an extra merits of reducing the number of processes and eliminating difficulties in mill operations.